Clear
by Balami
Summary: As time goes on, each of the Grojband members turn 13. Now Corey's the only one left and he's not very excited to be a teenager. But maybe it won't be all bad. Corney Fluff/OneShot.


**Okay... I'm sorry. I know, I should be working on A Mile In Your Shoes. But I couldn't think of anything and then the idea for this came up while I was listening to I Can See Clearly Now and I just wanted to write something. SO here we go, my first attempt at a Corney fanfic. So... I'll try to work on the next chapter and hopefully this will satisfy you guys. **

**Disclaimer: obviously i don't own grojband otherwise we'd be seeing a lot more newman.**

* * *

"Twelve... Eleven... Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One." The clock's number changed from 10:59 to 11:00 and it was now an hour until Corey's 13th birthday. Around him were his three best friends, all of them with bags under their eyes, head drooping. And unlike them, Corey was wide awake, his eyes darting around randomly, constantly adjusting his beanie, although it was perfectly placed on his head.

"Guys..?" Corey whispered. No response "Guys?" Now he spoke in a normal tone, yet still no one answered him. "Guys?!" He shouted without bothering to restrain the panic in his voice.

"What?!" The three snapped at him, not all at the same time, but in the same area of time. The tireder, the slower reaction time, but all of them would at least stay awake for him.

Corey did a double take "Jeez... Anyways, you guys are all thirteen. What's it like? Being a..." Corey shuddered visibly "teenager?" After all, the only teenagers he had met were all messed up, especially Trina. She was a time bomb of raging hormones, exploding weekly. Once Corey was thirteen, he'd be a teenager too. What if it was in his genes to become an unstable, psychotic freak as a teenager? What if the only thing he cared about was dating and texting and stupid drama?

Kin sighed "Corey, being a teenager is the same thing. Me and Kon have been them since July and we haven't changed. It's not like a disease."

Corey rolled his eyes "Obviously, the only reason that you guys are the same is because my child energy is radiating off of me and into your souls. But when I'm one of.. them, there's no telling what will happen!"

Kin began to respond but Laney interrupted him "Core, that's crazy. You'll be fine. Maybe you'll be more hormonal and awkward, but it's not going to change who you are."

Corey was not convinced "How do you know? Trina was a very nice child up until she became a teenager, where she became the successor to Satan's throne."

Laney groaned "Core, seriously. You'll be fine, promise."

Corey glanced at the clock. 11:02 "But how could you know? What if you end up breaking that promise?"

"Because I know you. This band is your life. It's the thing you love most, and you aren't going to give it up because of a stupid number." Laney rubbed her bloodshot eyes and blinked slowly. Even half asleep, she could lend a reasonable voice of reason to her worrisome friend.

"... Fine. But you guys have to promise you'll stay up with me." Corey looked at the clock. 11:03.

"I don't think Kon can promise that..." The three look over at their resident drummer, sound asleep. "But we'll at least try." Kin spoke, slurred. He'd gotten up at five this morning, like usual and needed at least eight hours of sleep.

Corey smiled "That's enough for me."

* * *

11:48. Kin had fallen asleep fifteen minutes ago, and it was just Laney and Corey. Twelve minutes until Corey's birthday. Corey was still wide awake, and Laney didn't feel so tired anymore. She was still tired, though.

And through Corey's eyes he could already feel himself changing. Like, he was forming pimples and getting sweatier and taller and growing a mustache. And he was interested in girls. Like, he wanted to hold hands with them. You can see how intense and terrifying this was for him.

You won't change. You will still be Corey. He thought to himself. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he'd be able to find his own inspiration for lyrics, instead of stealing from Trina, which wouldn't last longer since she was going to college in a few years.

Maybe he was just really tired, but looking at Laney, who was messing with the tuning on her bass, he felt nice. Laney was a great friend. She was staying up with him, and she had nothing to gain from it. When he was a teenager, would he... have crushes? LIke, more specifically, crushes on Laney? She was like the only girl he knew, other than Trina and The-Newmans-minus-Larry. And the thought of dating any of those rejects made his stomach feel all cold and tight.

Who said he'd like anyone? Kin, Kon, and Laney were all teenagers and none of them were dating, or liked anybody.

"Laney?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you awake."

"No. Of course I'm awake. What do you need?"

"Err... What's your favorite color?"

"Green. Corey, you know that."

"Yeah, I know. I was just checking."

"Checking for what, Core?"

"To be sure that being 13 doesn't change your favorite color."

"We've been over this-"

"I know. But I won't know until... six minutes from now."

"I'll be counting down the agonizing seconds."

"Me too Lanes."

"... Laney?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you, like, like anybody?"

"..." Silence on Laney's end

"Laney?"

"Yeah?" Laney was quiet.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah Core."

"So why didn't you answer?" Corey asked invasively.

Laney sighed. If her back wasn't turned to Corey, he'd see her scarlet face "Why did you ask?"

Corey shrugged "Well, um, teenagers are supposed to be all lovey-dovey and stuff. So I was thinking, it'd be reasonable if you liked someone, I guess."

Laney rubbed her forehead "Corey, having a crush on someone doesn't equate to being a teenager. Toddlers have crushes. So do adults."

"Okay, great. But I haven't liked anyone ever, and you haven't answered my question. It's hard to imagine what kind of boy you would like. Your so boyish, I-"

"You what, Core?!" Laney snapped at him. "You think that because I'm not obsessed with make-up and dolls and being skinny that I don't have feelings?"

Corey flinched "Lanes, thats the exact opposite of what I was saying. I mean, I just wanted to know if you have a crush, and I've known you for so long, it's hard to see you with someone. You like.. really dependent."

"Do you know the meaning of dependent?" Laney sighed.

"Yeah. It means you don't need anyone and you can take care of yourself." Corey explained.

Laney laughed softly "That's independent. Dependent is the exact opposite."

"Oh... Sorry. But can you answer my question?"

If Laney was wide awake and thinking straight, she would of lied to him. But instead, she said "Yes." All mumbly and under her breathe. But Corey heard her.

"Really?" Corey was slightly surprised. "...Who? Do I know him? Do you know him?"

Laney yawned "How about I just tell you who instead of playing 20 questions?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

Laney opened her mouth to speak "I.. I like..." He mouth felt dry and her heart sped up. What was she doing? "I..." Her face was disgruntling shade of red.

"Come on Lanes. You're never shy. Just say it, we'll still be friends." Corey smiled reassuringly,

Except the idea of them still being only friends was exactly what she was afraid of. "Corey... I like you."

The color drained from his face and his eyes dilated. Laney liked him? Since when? And... how? How could she like him and he not know? She was his best friend. And... What could he say? Did he feel the same way? Did he want to stay friends?

12:00.

And he was thirteen- but he wouldn't know that, as he wasn't looking at the clock. And like a fog, the confusion slipped away and when he looked at Laney he knew exactly what he felt.

"Corey? Um, a-are you alright? I'm sorry, I really shouldn't of said that-"

He grinned at her, putting a finger against her lips "Shh. Just.. don't talk. Laney, don't be sorry. I... I think I like you too. Actually, I know."

Laney's eyes widened and she let out a small, nervous giggle "I.. um.." Her eyes darted around, landing on the clock. "Corey, you missed it. You're a teenager."

Corey looked at the clock and groaned, his expression drooping "Crud. How did I miss that?" He sighed "Hey, if we fly to the other side of the Earth, we'll get another chance to see me turn thirteen." He suggested.

Laney laughed "Core, you don't have to do that. We were having a moment, anyways."

Corey blinked "Oh, yeah. We were at the part where I confess my feelings." Laney. She was loyal, sarcastic, independent, and she loved rock.

"Now what?" Laney murmured, yawning. Corey remembered that she had stayed up all night and if he were normal, he'd be tired too.

Corey wasn't sure what. He was fairly new at this. But he'd seen something similar in a movie once, so he did what he thought was right. He leaned forward, taking Laney by the waist and kissed her- lip on lip. When he pulled away, both of them were red "U-Um, we should probably get to sleep. Our sleep schedule is messed up enough."

Laney nodded, more than slightly dazed "Yeah... G'night, Core." She lay down in her sleeping bag, and Corey did the same with his.

"..."

"Laney?"

"Yes?"

"So... Are we, like, dating now?"

".. Um, do you want to?"

"I, um, yeah, I think it'd be nice."

"Then sure, Core."

It was weird. He thought being a teen would be all rage and fear and a muddle of terrifying confusions. It was. But it was all bad. In a way, everything he saw and the way he thought was clearer.

And he had Laney to help him through it.

* * *

**Ew yuck look at those cuties being all cute. Hope it's in character enough for you, my loyal readers.**


End file.
